A Letter and a Phone Call in 4 Parts
by alastria7
Summary: An important letter from Weir brings a response from her mother. And a letter from Sam to O’Neill brings a response from O'Neill. This is a crossover and pairs Elizabeth Weir and Sam Carter in a relationship. If that offends you, don't read!


Title: A Letter and a Phone Call – in 4-parts

Author: alastria7

Title: A Letter and a Phone Call – in 4 parts.

Characters: Weir, Carter, O'Neill, Mrs Weir

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All things Stargate Atlantis owned by MGM TV and Double Secret Production, in association with Gekko

Films and the Sci-Fi Channel. No infringement of copyright is intended and no money earned.

Synopsis: An important letter from Weir brings a 'phone response from her mother. And a letter from Sam to O'Neill has

him phoning Sam in reply.

_Part 1 – A Letter_

_Written by Dr Elizabeth Weir to her mother,_

_to be delivered by courier from the Air Force_

Sunday

Mom - I want to tell you all about this, but I don't know what you're going to say. So I guess I'll just lay it all out for you and then come visit. You can always ask me to leave.

Remember you've always said that you want, for me, whatever makes me happy? Right now I'm wondering how much you really mean that, because I'm about to put it to the test, big style.

I met someone, Mom. Oh, I know how much you liked Simon but it's well and truly over between us. And in case you feel like arguing the point, he's very happy with someone else. I never 'fit' with him anyway, not the way I once hoped I would.

I'm taking a deep breath here before writing this next part. I don't know why it's so hard for me to do – probably because I love you so much and I don't want any judgement (you might come up with) to come crashing down on me. I'm so happy, Mom; I need for you to remember that.

OK, so you've guessed by now that I have someone special in my life? No prizes there then! But you may need to be sitting down before you read on... I've fallen for a woman, Mom, a wonderful, capable, intelligent and beautiful woman. Oh God, I wish I could see your face. Please, just keep telling yourself I'm happy, OK? Do that for me?

I've told you about this instead of keeping it from you, which I could have done, because I want you to know me, really know me – who I am, what makes me tick. And it's no good to me, feeling all this Wow inside and not being able to share it with you because you mean the world to me, and I hope that never changes.

I don't want to hurt you but I have to say that I don't need your approval here. I just hope I get it, and that you'll agree to meet Sam (Samantha) because she's a pretty special human being, as you are. You know I'm coming to you on Tuesday? Well I know this is kind of sudden but I want to bring Sam with me? If that's something you feel you can't handle, I'll come alone, I promise. It's OK.

I have this dream... my two favourite women, getting along. Is that too dreamy? I don't know, but I can hope for it, wish for it, and one day... who knows? I can tell you one thing, Sedge is going to totally adore her; Sam loves dogs!

Right now I feel... Oh, what _do_ I feel? Scared that you won't accept this? Nervous that it might change things between us? It might. I'm even worried that I may lose you. Yeah, all those things. But remember one thing, Mom, this isn't about you, this is about me and my decisions; my happiness; my life – which I want you to be a huge part of.

OK, so I know you can't exactly go boasting off to the neighbours about me, in the same way you boasted about me and Simon. I'm smiling here, remembering how Mrs Hopcroft pulled me aside and told me how you'd been telling everyone how delighted you were that I'd found a Nice Young Man. I'm not an idiot, Mom. I know this isn't the best news you could hear from me when it comes to your life and how you might react to this information. But do me one favour and keep an open mind? It's no different to you accepting me and Simon. Well, OK, maybe a little different! But in principle, no.

God, my nerves are getting worse, writing this. I don't think they'll stop until I've seen you. I have to know that this is all right. Hey, _surprise_! I guess I _do_ need your approval after all, although it won't stop me and Sam if I don't get it.

Right, so I'll be at the usual telephone number for the next few days. I want to see you, Mom, whatever your reaction. And if I have to come alone and shut up about Sam... I can do that. Of course, I'd much rather we could just be open and up-front about it, but I'll do anything within reason for this not to come between us.

Please, just get in touch.

Yours,

Lizzie.

_Part 2 - A Phone Call_

_Between Elizabeth Weir and her mother – later_

_on that same Sunday_

"Lizzie?"

"Mom!"

"How are you, darling?"

"How do you _think_ I am? Nervous as hell."

"That's why I 'phoned as soon as I got your letter - well, after I'd read it a few dozen times and thought about it."

(Pause) "Are you OK with it?"

"Darling, let me just say this one thing – it might help you to understand me a little more, as a mother. I think every mother wants to know that by the time they get this invitation from God that they can't ignore..."

"Hey, not for a long time yet."

"...their offspring are in the bosom of their family, protected and safe – that the husband or wife takes over where they leave off in ensuring that their child is cared for and loved."

"Doesn't exactly hold much water though, does it? Not in todays divorce rates."

"I know. That's what I came around to, eventually. For you, the husband-and-family scenario would be a gamble; it doesn't automatically ensure your security. I didn't realise how much I was holding onto that myth as a hope for you and your future."

(Pause) "And now?"

"I did a lot of thinking and you know something, Lizzie?"

"No Mom... what?"

"My word _is_ true. I _do_ want your happiness above all things, so you can bring your Sam with you on Tuesday."

"That's wonderful! Thanks!"

"Darling, I just have one question, one that I won't be able to ask with her around."

"What is it?"

(Pause) "Is this anything I did? Did I do anything to make you this way?"

"Is my sexuality your fault? God, no. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I needed to ask."

"Well it isn't."

"OK."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"Time, darling. Just give me some time here."

"OK."

"Oh, and Lizzie?"

"What?"

"Frankly, I don't know how I'll react. I don't want to embarrass you, I just want to be able to welcome Sam into my home, but she's no ordinary visitor, is she? I don't know how I'll be with it until I get to it. Does that make sense?"

"Mom, Sam knows that. I told you she's intelligent, remember? This situation is new to all three of us, so we'll just have to feel our way through it."

"So she's nervous too?"

"Are you kidding? She keeps telling me, 'Go alone, you'll be fine'. Mom, she's more nervous than you are!"

"I doubt that darling, but somehow it makes me feel better. Maybe you'd better tell her I'm as nervous as hell too, do you think?"

"Yeah, that might just work!"

"Well, Tuesday then. I have to go now."

"Something important?"

"Certainly. I have to go tell the neighbours!"

"Mom, you're incorrigible!"

"You got it from me, sweetheart." (Long pause)

"Are you really all right with this?"

"Truth, Lizzie? No. But I will be – it's a choice I've made, because I love you."

(Pause) "Mom..." (Pause) "I love you too."

"I know you do. Tuesday, then?"

"Tuesday. Oh, and I have some more 'bad' news for you – Sam calls me Beth!"

"Oh God. I can see I'm going to have to have a strong talk with that young woman."

"I know you hate it."

"But I'm guessing you don't mind it anymore?"

"You'd be right about that." (Pause) "See you then Mom. And thanks, OK?"

"'Bye darling."

"Hey..."

"Mmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Only everything I can't say – and everything I want to."

"I hear you. Now, go tell Sam I said 'Hi'."

"OK. 'Bye, Mom."

_Part 3 – A Letter_

_From Colonel Samantha Carter to General Jack O'Neill_

Thursday

Jack,

Of all the people in my life, I wanted you to be the first to know about this; I wanted you to hear it from me, not someone else. In fact I'll be mad if the gossip-mongers got there first and told you about us before I managed to.

There's no way to say this other than to say it. I met someone new to love, someone I already know you like and admire - I know that because you told me as much. You know I love you - this is so different, in many ways better, but I'm certainly not prepared to get into ticking boxes between the two of you.

Jack, its Elizabeth Weir.

Yeah, you read it right. Me and Elizabeth, we're an item. OK, so now I'm blushing, just writing this to you, of all people. But we're really happy, we really are. Sometimes I just have to pinch myself. Right - so a few days ago we were saying how much we hate creeping around in the shadows and - God, was this the right thing to do? I don't know - we decided to tell everyone! I wanted you to know this way, so you wouldn't get The Big Surprise in front of witnesses. I'd hate that for you. But I'm guessing it might still be a big surprise, even this way; it surprised the hell out of me! I'm pretty sure you'll live through it though.

I guess I'm really hoping you can wish us well and that you can be happy for me, because I've never been happier - and that's a hard thing to say to you. You know what I mean. You mean a great deal to me, Jack. You always will. Nothing between Elizabeth and me can ever change that.

All my love,  
Sam.

_Part 4 – A Phone Call  
_

_From General Jack O'Neill to Colonel Samantha Carter,_

_in reply to her letter._

Monday

"Carter?"

"Sir! Hi. Where are you?"

"Nowhere near you; can't get there for days. Look, can you talk?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now - unless you got anything better to do?"

"Sure. I'm alone in the office. Is this about my letter?"

"D'uh."

"Right."

"Elizabeth Weir??"

"Yup."

"And you didn't want me to be surprised?"

(Silence)

"God, Carter - are you happy? Really happy?"

"I'm really happy."

"You're not just saying that?"

"Because you don't want it to be true?"

"No, I'm... yeah, maybe that... no, I _think_ I'm OK with it. It's hard to tell, when you're in this much shock."

(Silence)

"You and Elizabeth?"

"Me and Elizabeth."

"Funny, no matter which way up I held that letter, it kept saying the  
same thing - Elizabeth Weir."

"And me."

"Yeah, there's that." (Pause) "Look, anyway, thanks for, well, you  
know, telling me first. I'm trying to appreciate that. I will.  
Some day, for sure."

"Jack?"

"Uh uh – General or Sir. You know the rules."

"Screw the rules."

"I wish we had."

(Long pause) "What?"

"You heard me - takes something like this to make a person realise."

"But, Pete..."

"That Chihuahua? Never a threat, Sam, I knew that. Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I told _me_ about this, way before _you_ told me. I just didn't  
want to listen."

"You've lost me."

"Last time I saw you and Weir together? I got the little sparks going on between the two of you."

"Before I did then."

"Maybe. But I knew."

(Silence)

"Look, it may seem crazy to you but... you and me, Sam. I just have  
to – dare I say Lay it to Rest' once and for all, before I can go  
with this latest angle?"

"Sure. I can understand that."

"I should have been stronger with you, about you. Or maybe weaker.  
Whatever - I should have been it."

"It takes two. I didn't either."

"Yeah, bout that... why didn't you?"

"I tried, believe me. I tried twice - each time I dropped by your  
place, to have it out with you. Once you had someone with you – a  
woman from the base, remember?"

"Oh-yeah. More than a little embarrassing, as I recall."

"The other time, we were interrupted, by the others."

"Yeah, I remember that. Cute denim outfit. You had a look about  
you, in your eyes. Something. Maybe I knew you were going to open  
it up."

"Water under the bridge, now, don't you think?"

"I guess. Wish you had though."

(Pause) "If Elizabeth wasn't in the equation, you still wouldn't do  
anything about it, would you?"

(Long Pause) "Probably not."

"So what's this all about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Taking stock. Kicking my own ass. That kind of  
thing."

"I would have walked away from the military for you, years ago, you  
know that."

"I think that scared me the most."

"Scared?"

"It happens."

(Pause) "You didn't want me to?"

"What?"

"Leave the Air Force?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't have been... I didn't see how it could ever...  
OK, look - bottom line – it would have _changed_ us, Sam, and the  
really great parts about us were all the things I didn't _want_ to  
change."

(Silence)

"Sam?"

"So you kept me there beside you, in limbo, knowing how I felt and  
afraid to go for it in case it _changed_ us? I don't believe I'm  
hearing this."

"It's a regret. What can I tell you?"

"You know the funny part?"

"No. Humour me."

"It all changed anyway. It didn't matter how hard you tried to hold on to the way it was, it all changed anyway."

"Yeah, I'm getting that."

"Way before Elizabeth."

"I know." (Pause) "And then there's the whole Getting Old thing. Couldn't stop _that_ from happening."

"It didn't matter to me."

"_Then_. Be honest, Sam, it might have made a difference to us by now, if we'd gone for it."

"How do I know that? And how is this helping us, right here, right  
now?"

"I guess I just wanted to admit to you what an ass I've been about...  
things, before I wish you all the best with Weir. She's OK.  
Really. And you're right, I _do_ like her. Though obviously you like  
her a bit more."

"I love her, Jack."

"Now, see... d'you _have_ to say stuff like that to me Out Loud? Couldn't you just have Thought it?"

"So you're OK with it?"

"Samantha."

"Jack? Are you?"

"You want to know the really shitty thing about loving someone?"

"Tell me."

"You have to want what makes _them_ happy. So, yeah, I'm OK with it.  
Whisky helps."

(Long pause) "I really care about you, you know?"

"You have to know how mutual that is." (Pause) "So yeah, truth this  
time – I'm happy for you, Sam. I hope it'll be everything you ever  
wanted, with all the shiny stuff I couldn't give you. You certainly  
deserve it."

"Thanks. You're one special person."

"Just cut the crap and let me say goodbye and hang up, OK?"

"Let me just say this first... You & Me, we're in the past. We had  
our chances and we moved on, without taking any of them. I guess we  
made our choice." (Pause) "But in _this_ life, where we're more than  
friends and less than lovers, I don't want to think about losing you."

"You won't."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

"That's all I needed to know. OK, you can go now."

"Well, thank you."

"We're getting an apartment, to share, when Elizabeth's home."

"Now, see... and we were doing _so_ well with the Get Off The Line  
thing."

"Will you come visit us? Is that unfair?"

"Not if I can bring cake."

"I'd be great."

(Pause) "It means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"That I endorse this relationship of yours."

(Pause) "It'd mean the world."

"Then I give you the world, Samantha. And I'll come visit. And  
bring cake. And probably stay too late and need throwing out at the  
end of the evening." (Pause) "And I guess the Best Bit – maybe the  
Hardest Bit - will be seeing how the two of you work together. I  
already know you're happy – I'd be great to see the proof, even if..." (Pause) "Well, you probably won't let me watch."

"Jack!"

"And you're right about the good old days, It'd never have worked out  
between us."

(Pause) "OK. Peace then?"

"Sure, why not? I'll get doves – the Whole Works. It'll be fun."

"You don't know how much it means, to hear you say..."

"Samantha, I do. I know."

"Yeah, I really think you do. Thanks. It means a lot."

"Hey, anything I can do, you know that."

"The apartment's happening pretty soon, so I'll be in touch with a  
few possible dates. But we have to go see her mother first.  
Tomorrow, in fact."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Mom' says she's nervous."

"Of her daughter bringing home a dizzy blonde? I'll bet."

"So am I, but I have to go and break the ice."

"Well, cheer up. No ice here - a globally warmed O'Neill, smiling  
but in no way sane, thank God."

(Long pause) "Jack?" (Pause) "I love you."

"Funny thing to say to a man when you're telling him you're in love  
with another woman, don't you think?"

(Silence)

"I love you too. You tell Elizabeth I'm pleased it's her – she's  
worthy of you. Not many would be."

"Thanks. I'll tell her that."

"And hey, there's a bright side... if you two get married, I get to  
kiss _two_ brides."

"Sure, why not. It's a deal."

"Tongues?"

"You can hang up now!"

"I can do that." (Long pause) "'bye Sam."

"'bye Sir." (Pause) "Goodbye Jack."

"Yeah."

END

alastria7


End file.
